Into the Light
by Dark-Fantasy-Fan
Summary: Umehito Nekozawa has always been in the darkness, not even his sister Kirimi could show him the light. Kyoko Akuma is as dark as he, but in a much different way. Can Nekozawa show Akuma's heart the light, and can Akuma show Nekozawa the world he's been missing? With the Host club making a mess of things how could they both achieve this? Nekozawa x OC (if you like Kyoya, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1: Kyoko Akuma

**Into the Light**

**Chapter 1: Kyoko Akuma**

I swayed gently back and forwards on the always abandoned swing set in Ouran Academy, this is how it always was for me. Poor Kyoko, I'd be surprised if anyone had sympathy for me, or even knew my name at the least... Alone in the area of my school where no one could be bothered to venture. All the other "normal" girls are at the Host Club right now... How typical, girls with too much spare time to have a good adventure.

I closed my mismatched green and black eyes as the wind rustled my long dark blonde hair lightly. The summer breeze felt so warm on my skin and I wondered silently how anyone could possibly stay cooped up inside on such a beautifully perfect day. Well, it would be perfect if I had company... Just someone, anyone to talk to! But that is obviously too much to ask for these days since appearances are _everything_.

I chuckled darkly to myself. But that is the point of my appearance, a casual person. Nothing special at all, no-one knowing who I really am, not getting close enough to know my true dark self. That's how I liked my life, private and peaceful.

"Pardon me is it, Akuma-san?" I looked up, annoyed someone had ruined my lonely moment.

"Who wants to know?" Was my rude reply to the dark haired boy standing in front of me. He had glasses that shaded his eyes and emotion very well, plus he was quite tall giving him an intimidating appearance. I knew it was Kyoya-senpai but ever since transferring to this school last month, he had gotten on my nerves so why not tug on his?

"Seriously Akuma-san, your English blood makes you forgetful does it? Luckily your Japanese is flawless otherwise your heavy accent would wash it out," I glared in his direction.

"What do you want Senpai," I emphasized 'senpai' dramatically. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and leant over to whisper in my ear, I frowned in disgust.

"Tamaki-senpai requests your immediate attendance to the 3rd Music Room. He has... How should I put this, a favour to ask of you, to join the Host Club".

"That baka wants me to JOIN his Host Club does he now? Well I don't fancy romantically "amusing" or "seducing" love thirsty randoms. I'd much rather be alone in my spare time, doing productive things," I replied hoping to tick Kyoya off further. Instead, the opposite emotion took effect and he smiled slightly... Or at least I thought it was a smile.

"I have to agree with you, like Haruhi," 'cross dresser' I thought to myself, "you commoners have more brains than most of the girls at this school. But what productive activities would you be doing?" I bit my lip, what was I to do now?! I had to think of something, and fast!

"I, er, have... Reading club!" Kyoya raised his left eyebrow.

"Reading club? You must be mistaken, but we don't have a reading club". Keeping my cool I rolled my eyes.

"That's because it's my club! It's only pretty new, since it's only been a month since I moved here... Yeah, what are you gonna do about it now Ohtori?" I smirked in my victory but my smile faded as Kyoya looked up from his notebook, a glimmer shining across his glasses.

"I know every registered club in all of Ouran. Your club has not been registered so there in fact is no club at all, thus you are now in quite the predicament Akuma," his comeback took me off guard, my mouth hung open in awe.

"Bu-but, that's not fair!"

"Kyoko-chan," he teased "it's perfectly fair. You must join a club in a week or the Host club will own you," I stood there flabbergasted.

"Why must I join a club, Is it because I don't hang out with anyone apart from myself? Or have I done something wrong?!"

"Your family may be rich Kyoko-san, but you need at least one hundred points to graduate. You have nowhere near enough and joining a club is the only way you can get there. One week". With that final sentence Kyoya was gone into the shadows.

I stared at the list of clubs frustrated.

"Aren't there any good clubs in this school?!" I screamed.

"The Host club is the best club of course!" A girl with chocolate brown hair called as she walked past.

"Well I'm really not interested in romantics. Seducing is most certainly not the first thing on my daily things to do list. I mean, what's the point in the Host Club...?" I trailed off slowly as the girl whirled around and every other girl in the room stopped what they were doing, glaring in my direction. Some of the guys gave me looks of pity as the girls slowly crowded around me.

"The Host Club is the best thing that ever happened to this school, how you could possibly not want to be part of it?!" I started panicking on the inside but didn't show it, wanting a cool reply.

"Can't I have my own opinion? I don't want to be part of it because I don't see any point in a club like that". A girl with black hair and pouty lips bent over to whisper into miss brunette's ear, making her face to red in anger.

"You were asked by Kyoya-senpai to join?! Do you know that no girl has EVER been invited to join the club? Your name isn't even from your country how are you any better than any of us?" At the last comment fire lit in my eyes.

"My dad is Japanese and mum is British, both split and since the breakup last month I have lived with my dad in Japan, I do most certainly not want to be part of the Host club. There is no reason to hate me if I'm not standing in your way!" regaining my composure, I took in a deep breath turned on my heel and sped off, feeling the brunette hot on my trail.

"You're not walking away from this! I'm not done with you yet," my mind was boggled as to what there was to finish off, but even so, I knew I was done with this conversation.

"You fan girls have no self control what so ever. I swear that you're all crazy!" I felt her death glare on my back and before she could catch up with me, I made a full pelt run for it. The hall was filled with the clip clop of her heels, which I was surprised that she could run so fast in, and the squeaking of my sneakers through the hallway.

As my pace began weakening, I heard a terrified squeal from behind me, causing me to stop abruptly, almost falling over. Slowly, scared of what may be behind me, I turned to see Ms Brunette (who I still had yet to learn the name of) pale as snow. Confusion clouded my face as I studied her surrounding, spotting a yellow puppet thing. It looked like the cutest little cat ever, my confusion only escalated.

"Hey, are you ok- AQKGLBDKMNMKL mmh!" a hand covered my mouth, dragging me into a pitch black supply closet. It all happened so fast. I remember struggling, a black figure covering my mouth and cat puppets dancing around my mind.


	2. Chapter 2:Of Black Robes & Creepy Smirks

**A/N**

**I AM ALIVE! I'm so sorry I couldn't update. Wait scratch that. I'm so sorry I'm a lazy person who writes about a word a day to attempt to hurry her story along Anyway... Thank you all so much for waiting (and I'm annoyed I made this chapter so short *sweatdrop*) and for all the Favourites, follows and reviews. I already feel so loved. Anyway, somebody shut me up so you can read the chapter already... ONWARDS!**

* * *

Voices drifted around the room, muffled but not impossible to hear. I felt different, somewhat colder and something was clutched in my hands. It was uncomfortable, like I was lying on stone and my hands stung from whatever I held in them. My eyes snapped open and the voices were silenced.

Through the candle lit room, two people turned their heads. One was a girl with long black hair, dark eyes and black make-up, but not too much that you couldn't see her natural face. She wore a black robe with the hood down (obviously, otherwise how could you see her face?) and looked graceful, in a dark way. The other person wore the same black robes as the girl yet had the hood up, so I couldn't specify the gender.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I?" I asked all at once.

No one answered; the girl just nodded and exited the room. The other person slowly advanced taking long strides. Uncomfortable I finally looked at my hands.

"Roses?" I spoke turning back to the person; they were right next to the stone floor I lay on, crouching. I started. "You appeared there so fast! I didn't even hear you move". The person turned their back to me.

"What do you think Beelzenef?"

'So it's a guy?' I thought to myself.

"Ur, excuse me?" he turned slowly.

"Yesss," he hissed, I suppressed a shiver.

"Did you, bring me here? I mean, the cat puppet," 'I'm gonna guess he's Beelzenef' I thought to myself, "was a slight give away but," I caught a glimpse of blue eyes from under his hood, pausing in speech.

"I kidnapped you princess," he smirked evilly and I swear (Don't swear!) he was enjoying creeping me out.

"Kidnapped, princess?! I think not! I am Kyoko Akuma and none of your business".

"I know very well who you are..." the tone he used seemed to echo around in my head, causing an infuriating spinning. Sighing I sat up, discarding the bouquet of roses to the side.

"Look, I'm extremely grateful to you for saving me from killer fangirls, but," he grunted. "As I was saying... I didn't really need your help-".

"Yes you do. I overheard your conversation with Kyoya," I raised an eyebrow and my mouth quirked at the side. "You need to join a club, why not join mine?" I then looked around the room properly, noting that the room was still only candle lit.

Black drapes, at least I thought they were black, hung around the room and the windows were blacked out, hence the candles. Shelves surrounded every corner of the room, books carelessly shoved into them. All in all, the room was a mess.

"What exactly _is_ your club? I can't see any major give away of what it could be," I asked, diverting my gaze from a particularly messy shelf.

"A club of darkness and magic, princess," that same smirk crept onto his face.

"Would you quit calling me that?!" he snickered.

"What would you prefer I call thy?" he spoke like some middle age prince I decided.

"Just Akuma-san would suffice. Oh gosh! I don't even know your name. I apologize, how rude of me," a blush tickled my cheeks.

"It's not rude at all. You may address me as Nekozawa-Senpai, but when on club duties, I am Master".

"Darkness and magic, master... You must be the head of the black magic club!" I exclaimed triumphantly. His smile faded.

"And to think, if you hadn't guessed we would have had such a great time," I giggled at his sarcasm.

"Well, it's not like I have much choice in the matter anyway, Master". He immediately perked up almost childishly.

"Really? That's great! I haven't had a new member for an eternity," I backed away.

"Come to think of it, how many members do you have?" he then regained his composure, holding up two slightly trembling fingers.

"Just two. The girl you saw before, Reiko Kanazuki and I. We had more members originally but they graduated, leaving just us... And now you!"

"Hold on," I brought my left hand to my forehead, massaging it as a small pounding began to start. "I haven't exactly agreed yet. I need to think about it," Nekozawa's expression dropped slightly. "But I'm not saying I won't join! Maybe, maybe..." I trailed off.

"Akuma-san?" I snapped out of my distant land of thought, I attempted a small smile and Nekozawa gave me a confused glance. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong with your face? Can I-," I suddenly burst into laughter.

"I was trying to smile you idiot! I guess I'm really out of practice".

"Well, all I can do is smirk. I have never genuinely smiled before... But that's something that won't improve anytime soon".

"I understand what its like," I looked over at Neko-senpai. He seemed to be frozen in shock and if my eyes weren't deceiving me, paler.

**UMEHITO'S P.O.V! **

_What is wrong with me? Why is this world so cruel? Keeping secrets, hiding reason from me, not knowing anything is scaring me. She can't understand, I've been brought up so differently and out of the ordinary from everyone else in this world. I feel so strange around her, like she truly does know me..._

_This world is so cruel... I hate not knowing what to do. She's just so different. She sounds so alone, so tired of living. Just like me._

_I can't even speak to my sister or go outside and she seems similar to me at heart... I can't imagine what she's been through. I can't believe I'm already so open with her. I'm never open with anyone! Maybe I'm just desperate..._

"Master?" I shook my head giving her a solemn glance.

_It's like a dream and a nightmare combined. The struggle to figure out which path leads to happiness and which leads to destruction._

"Welcome to the club, Kyoko Akuma," she then smiled, a genuine smile. My lips quivered and I slowly let them mirror a smile.

_It seems my path has been chosen. What happens next, only destiny can decide. It has begun._

* * *

**A/N 2**

**So how was this chappie? I hate it... I made Neko-kun to open and not dark enough. I promise I'll make the next one longer and better . If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me (I'm basically winging this story anyway...) And PLEASE REVIEW!?**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Feelings

**A/N**

**Thanks you everyone! I'm so happy that people are still reading this. I really would like to thank the people that have reviewed so far, it means a LOT to me:**

**-Of Anime And Manga**

**-Hioni**

**-Idek1998**

**-Akatsuki Demon Kiera666**

**and all the other readers. :) you guys brighten up my life.**

**Just as a warning, I have been having a rough time of late at home and school, I'm feeling quite rejected and alone. People are all assuming I'm emo and cut myself... I feel mentally unstable and that no-one supports me but I'm happy that this story is working out so far :D**

**Anyway, don't worry about me, I've been through worse... Let us read this chapter (however horrible it is...)**

**Oh, and as usual, if there are any tips or ideas for the story, they are much appreciated!**

**Why are you still reading this? on to the story! :3**

* * *

**Kyoko' P.O.V**

I'll always remember the expression that donned his face. The expression of confusion, distress and... Anguish? It was a subtle displayed emotion, but I was so used to it, I naturally spot it.

"So..." an awkward moment was shared between us as our antisocial selves kicked in. "Is there anything you would ask of me?"

"I actually didn't consider what I'd do if you actually accepted. I didn't think this far ahead," he sheepishly, looked down and I shrugged.

"Interior designing?" I asked. He looked at me bewildered.

"What do you mean? Is this set up not good enough?!"

"NO, that's not what I meant. It's just a little... run down, you know? It needs a woman's touch to make it that more magical," Nekozawa actually full on burst into laughter. My death glare made him cower behind a messy stack of books.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he chuckled a little more, "the whole 'woman's touch' concept is quite out of character for you".

"And the whole 'laughing in general' is quite out of character for you," I retorted spinning on my heels and running my finger along a book shelf.

Nekozawa kept silent as I glared at the trail of dust that ran along my finger. I turned abruptly, shoving it in his face.

"You see this? This is what drives a lot of people crazy!" I said.

Gliding over to the corner of the room, I bent over slowly picking up some books that were scattered around it. Once they were collected in my arms, I began stacking them neatly. Beginning to get a little frustrated, I circled back around the room, noting everything that needed cleaning.

_There are books everywhere, dust is covering every inch of the breathing space and I swear a bloody cockroach just appeared in that corner! _I began breathing heavily, a panic attack surely on its way. _Stupid genetics..._

"A- Akuma-san?" Nekozawa piped up. I forgot he was there completely, beginning to think out loud.

"I'm sorry," I brought my nails to my lips, nibbling on the already missing ends. "I have OCD, I can't help it!" I then began pulling at my hair.

Footsteps could be heard from behind me and I was yanked by the shoulder, pulled back to face the boy. Finally reality hit me but I could still tell I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings. He frowned a little, seeming to be studying my face (I couldn't tell for his hood was up). Seconds passed ever so slowly before he finally moved, pulling my hands away from my hair.

"Would you prefer I leave you to sort things out around here?" he asked, compassion edging into his tone. "Or would you like me to assist you?"

My arms slowly made their way to his shoulders. Suddenly I felt the other half of me enter the real world.

_Wait... WHAT THE GLOB AM I DOING?!_ (Hehe, yes that's an Adventure Time reference ^.^)I thought frantically, my soft side being covered by anger, confusion and embarrassment.

Instead of... showing compassion towards him, I pushed him back.

"Why would you care, just leave me alone okay?!" I ordered, regretting it immediately.

Nekozawa's face dropped, all compassion and heart disappeared at once. He was left blank and dead, as I had met him. My heart faltered seeing my friend, well, not friend, Master, lose his happiness so easily.

"As you wish," his monotonous reply tore at me.

"I'm so-," before I could finish he strode out majestically, closing the door with a thud.

_Oh look what you've done now Kyoko! You've ruined everything as always._ It sneered in my mind.

"Go away; I don't need your snide comments right now".

_What do you mean go away? I can't ever leave; I am part of you. I'm every nightmare you ever had combined, every fear, every weakness. You can't hide from me. _

My knees weakened as I collapsed onto the wooden floor boards. Silent sobs escaped my throat. I couldn't hide, I couldn't run. My only weakness was myself.

**Haruhi' P.O.V**

"Kyoya-senpai, did you convince her to join?" Tamaki asked innocently. Kyoya looked up from his laptop screen, looking like a robot analysing its surroundings.

"It seems she has yet to submit, but it's only a matter of time before-," Kyoya was suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on the door, his expression showing irritants.

"I'll get it," I exclaimed as the others madly rushed into position for whatever crazy display they had this time. When they looked about ready, I advanced towards the door and swung it open.

"WELCOME TO THE HOSTCLUB!" the group chorused.

A cloaked figure stood in the doorway, a disgusted look donning his face. Nekozawa-senpai (as was obvious from his attire) just stood there and everyone else began muttering things like 'false alarm'.

"Urm, Senpai?" I started.

"YES HARUHI?!" everyone chorused, except for Nekozawa and Kyoya that is.

"Idiots, I wasn't talking to you," I groaned as Tamaki clung to my arm bawling.

"MY HARUHI, MY DAUGHTER! I-I have SHAMED you!" he hung off of me, only to be wrenched away by the Hitachiin twins.

"Looks like over-attached-girlfriend just got replaced... By the 'Over-attached-father," the twins chuckled.

"So, what brings you here Nekozawa?" the older peer jolted up, and strode forward, only to cower from the light and jump into the shadow of the door.

Silence lingered for a moment before I whispered that lights be dimmed and the curtains shut. Once it was dark enough, he slowly came forward again, walking up to Kyoya and looking up at him. A cynical smirk was shared between the both of them, for two completely different reasons.

"I think we need to talk," Nekozawa growled.

I stared in awe. Nekozawa had never EVER been like this. I've seen him sad, scared and just blank but this was a new emotion for him. He was full of venom and ferocity. It was something I couldn't connect the socially awkward Black Magic Club leader with.

Kyoya' smirk twisted and became a sick smile. Okay, now this was just getting plain freaky. There was something I was missing and I wasn't too sure I wanted to find out what it was.

"But of course Nekozawa. Please excuse us everyone".


End file.
